Un Mundo sin los Cuatro Fantásticos
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Especial What If...? donde no existen los Cuatro Fantásticos ya que son arrestados antes de poder conseguir la nave en la cual hacer su investigación. Este es un relato de sus vidas acerca de lo que les sucede a ellos y al mundo sin la presencia de estos cuatro héroes. Verificado el 19/11/2014. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> _Bueno, hoy les traigo otro fanfic del Universo Marvel. En esta ocasión es un especial What If… en el cual los Cuatro Fantásticos no existen. Espero que les guste lo que en este universo se relata._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel. No a mí, así que aire._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Un Mundo sin los Cuatro Fantásticos"<strong>

Fantastic Four fanfic

Spidey_Legend

_Creado y finalizado: 19/11/2014_

_Revisión: 19/11/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>En<strong> un mundo Reed Richards logra su cometido y tras robar la nave junto a su prometida Susan Storm, el hermano de esta Johnny y su mejor amigo Ben Grimm tienen el encuentro con la tormenta cósmica que los transforma en uno de los más grandes grupos de héroes de la Tierra: Los Cuatro Fantásticos.

Cada uno con sus poderes y personalidades a su manera.

Enfrentando a temibles adversarios de la talla del Doctor Doom, Namor o el mismísimo devorador de planetas Galactus y su heraldo el Silver Surfer.

Sin embargo, en este mundo no fue así.

Ellos fallaron en la incursión y fueron arrestados.

Pasaron alrededor de seis meses en una prisión de máxima seguridad hasta que decidieran sus destinos por los crímenes por los que eran acusados.

Finalmente recibieron respuesta y una única oportunidad para estar en libertad. Claro está con una previa investigación para saber si realmente representarían una amenaza de estar sueltos.

Parte del acuerdo es que nunca jamás podían estar en contacto de nuevo entre ellos. Se hizo una excepción entre Susan y Johnny Storm porque este último eran únicos familiares supervivientes y además el muchacho era menor de edad cuando fue arrestado.

Durante veinte años tendrían que portar un localizador impregnado en la piel que pudiese dar su ubicación al gobierno en cualquier momento y una vez a la semana el de reportarse ante las autoridades a cargo para chequear que todo siguiese de acuerdo a lo pactado.

Reed Richards tenía prohibido trabajar para el estado y mucho menos acercarse nuevamente a información sensible o que fuese de interés para la seguridad nacional. Ante cualquier duda, debía consultarlo con un especialista del gobierno.

Ben Grimm fue dado de baja en forma deshonrosa de la fuerza aérea y se le quitó su licencia de piloto. También tenía la prohibición de Reed de tener contacto con su cualquiera tema relacionado por el cual fue arrestado.

Susan y Johnny Storm no recibieron prohibiciones extras ya que consideraron que no eran amenazas de ningún tipo.

Tras separarse, cada uno trató de empezar una nueva vida.

Reed Richards terminó trabajando como profesor en la Universidad Empire State.

10 años después, en un congreso sobre física conocería a su futura esposa Alissa Moy.

Reed y Alissa fueron felices y tras cinco años de matrimonio fueron bendecidos con un hijo al que llamaron Benjamin en honor a su mejor amigo al cual nunca más pudo volver a ver.

Benjamin Grimm tuvo algunos trabajos erráticos como guardaspaldas de personas adineradas. Ben sabía que no era tan afortunado e inteligente como Reed como para hacer una fortuna y fue así como terminó trabajando para Wilson Fisk.

El problema radicó en que descubrió la verdadera identidad de Fisk como el Kingpin. Ben decidió denunciarlo a la policía por todo lo que sabía.

Finalmente el juicio se llevó a cabo y Fisk fue condenado a muerte por todos sus crímenes.

Las agallas y la tenacidad de Benjamin Grimm liberaron al mundo de uno de los jefes mafiosos más poderosos del mundo.

La mala noticia es que seis meses después del juicio de Fisk, apareció muerto en un zanjón.

La autora intelectual del crimen fue la viuda de Kingpin, Vanessa Fisk.

Se dice que la asesina fue una mercenaria de origen griego llamada Elektra Natchios.

Actualmente, Vanessa Fisk reabrió los negocios de su esposo y se apoderó de lo que era y se convirtió en la Queenkin de Nueva York. También se dice que el héroe de Hell's Kitchen Daredevil entabló una rencilla personal en contra de ella.

Susan Storm hizo algo parecido que Reed y se convirtió en profesora del Instituto Midtown.

Como parte de su nueva vida inscribió a su hermano Johnny para que terminase los estudios.

Allí conoció a su alumno favorito y al mejor amigo de Johnny Peter Parker.

Susan Storm nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos pero fue feliz con su familia, amigos y nuevo trabajo.

Luego de diez años tras su liberación y gracias a las regalías por los inventos de su padre, abrió una escuela propia para niños huérfanos y que también servía como hogar.

A día de la fecha, la escuela contaba con alrededor de cien estudiantes.

Con el correr de los años, Susan pudo mantener la escuela gracias a los aportes y donaciones tanto de particulares como de algunas organizaciones no gubernamentales.

Se dice que uno de los mayores donadores fue Tony Stark.

Johnny Storm terminó sus estudios y se enamoró de una chica llamada Liz Allen luego que esta terminase con su novio Flash Thompson.

Tras la escuela Johnny consiguió los sponsors y contactos suficientes para convertirse en piloto de carreras en la categoría NASCAR.

A los veintidós años se convirtió en campeón de la categoría.

A los veintitrés se casó con Liz.

A los veinticinco fue padre de gemelas a los que nombró Susan en honor a su hermana y Mary en honor a su madre.

El nacimiento de sus hijas hizo que se retirase de las carreras.

A cambio, fundó su propio equipo de carreras.

Diez años después vería los frutos de su trabajo cuando sus pilotos ganasen en dos veces consecutivas el campeonato de NASCAR.

Como consecuencia de volverse amigo de Peter Parker, este nunca asistió a la exhibición y no fue picado por la araña. Spider-Man no existe en este universo por lo que se concentró en sus estudios.

Gracias a su trabajo especial sobre el Doctor Octavius, este interrumpió el experimento que lo convertiría en el criminal conocido como Doctor Octopus. Días más tarde, revisando los datos, se dá cuenta del peligro que podía causar.

A día de hoy, gracias a sus inventos, Otto Octavius es uno de los científicos más reconocidos del mundo.

Peter Parker asiste a la Universidad Empire State donde se vuelve el alumno estrella de Reed Richards. Allí también atrae la atención de una muchacha llamada Gwen Stacy.

Peter y Gwen comienzan una relación.

Finalmente, en un mundo sin los Cuatro Fantásticos, el Doctor Doom no desarrolla el interés por mostrar su superioridad hacia Reed Richards ni a otros héroes de la Tierra. En cambio, decide concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en derrotar a Mephisto y recuperar el alma de su madre.

Namor, el hombre submarino nunca se recupera de su amnesia. Como consecuencia, el Capitán América no es encontrado y uno de los mayores héroes de la Tierra no tiene su segunda oportunidad.

La amenaza de Galactus es enfrentada por los Avengers de ese momento.

The Watcher interviene dándole el Nulificador a Henry Pym y este teniendo la oportunidad de realizar un trato con Galactus.

Tras ser filmado como un héroe, Henry Pym toma un rol más protagónico y una confianza nunca antes creía posible.

Pym contrae matrimonio con su prometida Janet Van Dyne y descarta en forma definitiva la creación de Ultrón.

Tony Stark le deja el mando de los Avengers a Pym y deja el equipo para centrarse en sus propios problemas.

Thor decide volver a Asgard para verificar que todo estuviese bien.

Pym logra convencer a Hulk de regresar al equipo y acepta la entrada de Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch y Wonder Man.

Los Avengers bajo el dominio de Pym logran desbaratar a muchas amenazas y convertirse aquí también en los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas al Final:<strong> _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, me mandan un mensaje y les responderé a la brevedad posible._

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
